


Discovery (Chrollo x Reader)

by Atnica



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Danger, Dark, Dark Past, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Killing, Little Fluff, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Robbery, Slow Burn, Smut, nen training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: You are a taxi driver, a dreamer. You dream for something more! A new life.Your wildest dream? To become a hunter and explore the unknown lands all around the world. Sadly it's not really something normal people can do just on sheer will.With a twist of fate, everything will change when you drive a strange man across town.Hope you're ready for my second Hunter x Hunter fan fiction, the most requested hot piece of danger Chrollo is finally at your reach!My most sincere thanks to everyone who is reading/read this fan fiction, your comments make my days ♥~Discord Server
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108





	1. Dissatisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> > Cheat List:  
> ✎ Y/N - Your Name  
> ✎ L/N - Last Name  
> ✎ H/C - Hair Colour  
> ✎ H/L - Hair Length  
> ✎ H/T - Hair Type (Curly... Straight... etc)  
> ✎ S/C - Skin Colour  
> ✎ B/S - Body Shape (Curvy, slim, a ⬜, anything ~)  
> ✎ F/C - Favourite Colour  
> ✎ F/B - Favourite Beverage  
> ✎ F/A - Favourite Animal  
> ✎ F/S - Favourite Song  
> (Might add more ✎ later)
> 
> > Hello loveliies~~♡,  
> I hope you enjoy reading this fan fiction of mine, I love reading your comments, and don't feel shy to give your opinion (even if it's something along the lines of 'there's no way this character would behave like this')  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad, if you enjoy the more user friendly interface, I usually reply faster there, mostly because phone notifications.
> 
> Be safe and healthy,  
> Kissies and Hugies,  
> Your author-chan Atnica~♡

I hit the brakes violently, avoiding by a few hairs hitting the car that had tried to overtake me knowing how little space there was in this incredibly messy main road. I held a curse and took a deep breath, trying to calm down my panicky heart that was beating unevenly. The two passengers whined in the back seat, two young women with a lot of shiny jewelry hanging on them and fluffy coats.

I rolled my eyes as I slowly started the car again, there were still a lot of car honks going off, I couldn't believe I had picked Yorknew to start a new life and ended up like this.

What a stupid idea had it been _... Oh Yorknew has a lot of auctions so there must be so much interesting people and it will be easy to make money. Yeah right?!_ **No.** Here I was, after two years being a taxi driver. Tired of seeing people. Tired of the city of Yorknew. Tired of driving. So bored but with no money to escape this place for something better. Childish dreams of mafia adventures and money being wiped away from my mind in my first month, yet I held out for two years. _Two whole years..._ The traffic was always horrible, people didn't seem to have an understanding of safe driving and no one interesting ever needed a taxi ride somewhere.

My disillusionment ate me up, leaving only resentment and a dumb pride that held on. I seemed to be unable to swallow it and return to my parents. Proving them right was worse than holding on...

"I heard the Underground Action happens today." One of the women shrilled excitedly, oh yes... Fresh meat drawn by the promises of fake dreams. I dropped them off in the shopping district, taking a few very scrunched papers that they called money and some coins. 

Bitterness washed over me as I parked my worn-down taxi near the apartment building and skipped over the creaky old stairs until I had reached the 4th floor, ready to sleep my heart's out. It wasn't late but I was taking a double shift tomorrow to be able to take the 3rd and some other days off, mostly so I didn't have to drive in the ruckus of the auction days.

I couldn't handle it. From today on, it would only get worse. Lord, the first days of September... were vicious.

I struggled with the key to unlock the door to my shared apartment, maybe Reah had made something tasty. She was an amazing cook. I walked into the tiny kitchen/living room, making sure to lock the door behind me, my mood only got worse as there was no delicious food on the counter. I tossed my f/c bag into the couch and mumbled some curses as I walked to my room, flunking in the bed, ready to quit this day.

My chunky phone buzzed, dragging me out of my well-deserved nap, a low grunt left my lips as I struggled to find where it was. When my hands finally found it, trapped under the covers, I sighed clicking the button and raising the phone to my ear. 

"Y/N!" Old man Falco's voice chimed, "Remember when you said you wanted to double shift tomorrow and skip the 3rd?"

I felt my whole world sink, he was going to make me work the 3rd, I felt it in my guts. God! What a bad day this was. "Yeah... What about it?"

"It's not possible you'll have to work until the 5th. I'll give you your days off after." I took a deep breath, _of course it had to be worse..._

"Fine." I muttered, hanging up immediately after.

One look around my small messy room, a lazy search for my uniform. My bed was undone, F/C covers attempting some origami art, my bedside table had a small lamp, my phone, my cards and a green apple that Reah had left there. My tiny closet had a door open showing the mirror on the inside, and the not so well folded clothes on what couldn't be described as stacks.

I picked the apple and took a bite, as the front door creaked open, I ran to the living room to greet Reah and complain about my life.

The second of September went by quickly, thankfully. Apparently, there was a big mess with the mafia, someone stealing (or trying to at least) the very expensive things to be auctioned, perhaps? I could only wish to be a smart thief and get just enough to live comfortably in a small rural town next to the sea. I was so done with traffic. No more cars.

It was on the third that things turned into absolute fuckery. I resignedly drove a blue haired girl, in a thin white strap dress, to the Cemetery building, where the Underground auction would be taking place under _very high security_ measures. She didn't seem to have any way to get through those, but I didn't say anything. As long as she paid me when I dropped her off, things were good. We reached the gate where the policeman were scanning tickets and she didn't have one, as expected, I turned around and left her nearby. Wondering if she'd be alright but then she walked into a car with a really hot man driving it, so I let her be, and joined the unbelievable line to leave that place. It was already time to go home, the sun had set when I left the blue haired girl, who gave a very generous tip, 30 minutes later I was still stuck in traffic but farther away from the building when everything started exploding.

All cars stopped, as we watched the large flames rising up against the night sky, accompanied by a melody of gun shots and thunderous explosions. If I had taken longer, I'd be stuck there. The thought haunted the back of my head.

Left to die in the flames of whatever was causing that. I heard it was the infamous Phantom Troupe the day before, could they really burn a place to the ground like that?

A shiver went up my spine as I sighed, knowing it'd take so long to get home, and I couldn't leave the taxi there, in the middle of the road. 


	2. II. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a bit of gore and death. Please don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

A shiver went up my spine as I sighed, knowing it'd take so long to get home, and I couldn't leave the taxi there, in the middle of the road.

When my phone trembled in my pocket, I flinched, it seemed as if the world was ending, somehow going in a sad requiem of explosions, police sirens and panicked screams. I drew the device closer to my ear, the other hand blocking the orchestrated outside noise on the other.

"Falco?" I questioned at the unusual silence.

"Y/N," I heard a faint whisper. "You have to come get me." A hiccup followed. "Please."

"Reah? What's wrong? Where are you?" My eyes trailed back to the cemetery building, horror filling my bones as my eyes widened, and my mouth hung open. "Please tell me you're not nowhere near the place where hell is spawning."

A hiccup followed and my heart sunk. "Really? Where exactly are you, Reah?"

"Bay Route." Was the following whisper and I just stared at the source of noise. Bay Route was one of the streets closer to the building.

 _Should I go get her?_ My mind was racing, weighting all the dangers. _Her pancakes were good, yet I didn't feel like dying today..._ When her next sob echoed in my ear, I got in the taxi, only to take it out of the way of the other cars, it was horribly parked when I jumped off locking it and running towards the mess. Deciding that running head on into the murder symphony was a bad idea, I took some unknown side roads and used the panicked screams to stay away from the general mess.

I was halfway there when I took off my jacket, panting and feeling too hot. There was a narrow path connecting the street I was on and the main street, a slight glimpse showed fire, two mafia men shotting, absolute horror featured on their faces, and in a second they were falling in the ground as a short, dark haired man with a dark bandana covering his mouth waved a sword around to get rid of the blood. That was my cue to keep running, anyone that can defeat mafia dudes using guns with only a sword was too dangerous. Too insane. Too much for my unskilled self.

My lungs burnt, begging for oxygen, my limbs were starting to go numb when I finally reached the beginning of Bay Route. Gasping for air, I stumbled over a dead body and grabbed the wall of a nearby shop for support. My heart was beating faster, my palms were sweating and there was something wet on my face.

I saw Reah's favourite red backpack a few meters away, in the middle of the street, over a beheaded man and splotched with blood. A whimper left my lips, as I jumped over pieces and entrails of people to get closer to her backpack. My eyes kept falling to the remains of something I wished to never witness, something that I kept telling my fertile mind to stop picturing. Fright was a bastard, taking control of me.

I was nearly there, just a tiny bit more, I kept saying to myself as I shakily stepped closer. My heart skipped a beat when my foot slid, and all I could do was panic as I fell on a bloody, gut filled road. My hands softened my fall, instinctively, but that didn't make it better. The smell was putrid, I glanced back to look at what had made me slip, it reminded me of a liver. Much like in those giant posters of the human body at school. I spun in horror and my butt met a rough road, my view had been blurry for a while, yet I had just become aware of the tears that ran down my face, I cleaned the quivering dirty hands on my shirt, as a loud sob left my throat. Unable to move, I just trembled waiting for my breathing to quiet down. It felt like days, I stood up shakily, and kept my eyes closed for a while.

 _Were Reah's pancakes really worth it? Yes._ She was a good friend, I knew the first days of September were always the most chaotic, but this... this was a completely different level. When my eyes fluttered open, no longer crying, even though my skin felt sort of tight and weird where the streams of salted water had passed, loud sobs still left me periodically. I jumped closer to her backpack, grabbing it triumphantly, before realizing I could've just called her.

An immense wave of cringe crossed my body as I touched my phone with my barely clean hands, somehow oily, and my heartbeat rushed again, when a trembling sound closer to me reached my ears. The silence from before was disturbing, but nothing had me ready to have it being broken, even if it was by me. I spun around, not seeing Reah and not wanting to look at the floor. No. She couldn't be dead. No. Maybe it's someone else calling to one of the dead bodies. Yes. It can't be...

It can't be, that's not Reah. That's not Reah. Many people have the same colourful shirts, maybe she left this place when she had the chance, after calling me. Yes. Many people had similar shirts; it'd be ok. It'd be ok. It can't be Reah.

My heart seemed so hollow, yet no tears fell from my eyes. The silence that I had been hearing was replaced by the hellish requiem made with wails of despair when I started to turn back, slowly walking back to my car. All I had to do was to go home, Reah would probably me waiting for me. She would want to complain about her receptionist work and how rude some customers were. My taxi was still badly parked in the same place, I had no idea how I had gotten there so quickly nor how I had managed to avoid being killed, when I sunk in the very lightly padded seat, my hips hurt at the impact, the faint smell of cigarettes and perfume reached me, familiar, comforting.

I left the taxi in the street in front of my apartment, the stairs creaked as always when I stepped on them. I struggled with the key; hands too shaky to align it with the keyhole. When I finally walked inside, all I could hear were cars beeping outside, the living room was dark. I turned the light on, my eyes feeling dry and incredibly sensitive as I sunk in the couch, wanting to run away from this all.


	3. Priest

I just wanted the whole world to stop. I ignored all calls on the 4th of September, eyes fixed on the door, waiting for someone who'd never cross it. When the noise became unbearable, breaking the soft humming of the song that never left my mind after that day, a requiem for my friend, I finally picked up.

Falco screamed on the other end, none of his words made any sense in my head, it was almost as if he was speaking a different language. That didn't bother me.

"Falco, I want to quit." A current of curses entered my ears, now gaining shape and meaning. The words I always wanted to say but felt too prideful to, didn't seem to prickle as much up my throat as I thought they would.

"Y/N, let's talk about this later today, please just work the day and bring the car to the station." I stared at the clock, my shift was almost ending, when I sprung up, the floor wobbled under me, slipping away as I fell back to the couch.

"Ok, one last customer, where?" My hand slipped to rub my forehead; what day was it today?

"Lingon Airport." I blinked slowly, trying to remember the words.

"I think I need to eat before, what's today's date?" He gasped.

"September 5th, Y/N, be quick, please." The line was cut, leaving me listening to slight static before I threw the phone to the table and repeated my attempt at getting up. When was the last time I had eaten? I devoured a messily made sandwich, took a quick shower, and put some comfortable clothes on. Routine kicking in and making all of it feel familiar, good.

In a daze I walked out of my apartment, entering my taxi. My mind chanting the words _Lingon Airport_ , making sure they didn’t escape. The trip was rather calming, I pulled over at the assigned spots for taxis and waited. A weird looking priest slid onto the passenger's seat. His dark hair was pulled back, shiny, his forehead had a weird cross tattoo, his eyebrows were thin, and his silver eyes met mine through the rear-view mirror, he smiled. Fake.

His head tilted just the right number of degrees to seem human, his large green ball earrings dangling. "Where to?"

"That's quite the question." His voice was smooth, and I noticed his face was scratched near his mouth.

"Well, yes. Was it rude of me to ask? It's just that I do need the answer to work." His shoulders giggled.

"Ah, right. Are all taxi drivers this rude?" I rolled my eyes; this was not a good last customer.

"Do all cult priests not know where to go?" Silence took a stance, as he shifted on his seat to eye more of the rear-view mirror.

"Fair enough, good morning. If you had to travel eastward, where would you go?" I blinked, his adjustments nearly slipping my mind. Was he a method actor? Boy I did not have time for these gimmicks.

"I'd swim to the dark continent and die with a curse." His grey eyes shimmered as they widened.

"That's actually a good idea." My eyebrows rose and my mouth hung open, was this man serious? "Then take me as further east as you can I'll go by foot after."

"Seriously?" My voice cracked, his eyes seemed calm and secure, so I started the taxi, "Well, it's good, the fares change up in these trips." A hefty quantity was on my mind as the poor old car jittered its way through the highway. My humming resumed as I wondered how long it'd take to go to the eastern point of Yorknew City and then back to the station.

"Why are you humming that?" His voice sounded sharp, nothing like the fake calmness of before.

"Humming what?" Confusion filled my mind, as I turned on the blinkers to switch lanes and floored the gas pedal.

"That requiem." My vision turned blurry and I blinked hard, pushing the ideas and bad thoughts away.

"I'm saying my goodbyes to a friend." And to my life as I used to know it. I would return home and be judged for my reckless actions by my family. "Can't I hum? What a hard to please last passenger." I mumbled the rest to myself. He seemed to have caught it though.

"You... What's your name?" He continued untrustful.

"Not interested in dating a priest, thank you." His hands grabbed the side of my seat.

"I'm not a priest." He scoffed, having me rolling my eyes.

"My bad, cult leader." His mask returned, after a short flickering of his true self, now more careful. This man was shady.

"What I am doesn't matter, why did you say dark continent?" I gripped the steering wheel, as I stepped lightly on the brake, people driving slow on a highway, what a turn off.

"It's effectively the most eastern thing we know so far." He remained quiet. "Only hunters can go though, doesn't seem like a shady dude like you has a hunter license."

"Never needed one, not like it'd be hard to get." I laughed; hands trembling, this cocky man said some weird crap.

"What? Do you think you can steal one?" I turned the wheel, ready to leave the highway and possibly drop him off soon. I could feel the red flags raise, even when being incredibly tired.

"Yes." The seriousness in his voice made me swerve for a second. As soon as we left the highway I pulled over.

"You're not going to pay me, are you?" I whine as I turn to face him for the first time. His face was interesting, _not that it was the point at the moment_. My life had turned to shambles in the last days and this was just another shitty thing to add to the list.

"No. I might even steal your vehicle." I sighed, accepting defeat, knowing I’d never be able to defend myself against him. "I was going to kill you, but now I'm interested in some stuff."

A fake polite smile formed on his lips and my eyes widened as my heart rate went up by too much. A gasp left me and I struggled to get away, hands reaching the door handle. But before leaving the car, the back of my neck grew warm in pain and my consciousness dissipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is getting rough for Reader-chan.  
> What do you think will happen?  
> Stay safe,  
> Kissies from your Author-chan


	4. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > F/A - Favourite Animal

My body was stiff, my neck and back screamed in pain when my eyes fluttered open. I moved my limbs only to hit walls on every side, my heart sank, breathing starting to pick up. It took me a while to adapt to the darkness, thin strings of light coming from above hit what I could discern to be the trunk door.

He had locked me in the trunk, like criminals did to dead bodies in movies. This had to be a fucking joke. I couldn't. My life couldn't end like this. What had I done to deserve this?

_Should I just accept my fate?_

The silence was disturbing, and it took me a long time to realize that it was because the car wasn't working. It was parked, somewhere.

How could I get out? If I screamed would someone listen? How lucky could I be? A sigh left my lips as I reviewed all the shit that had happened in the last few days... Luck... Must have decided to abandon me for good. The backseat could open, having the back fall into the seat in case people needed more space than what the trunk allowed. Did I dare kick them? Would they even budge? The latches were incredibly rusty. What if the damn priest was inside the car? I would be knocked out again or worse... _Killed_.

My nose wrinkled as I took in more of that dusty air, would I really go down without struggling? My hands searched my surroundings for weapons, tools, anything I could use. Had I taken the toolbox out? I didn't remember doing so. Did he take it out? What was he? A professional kidnapper? I clenched my fists; _how helpless could I be?_

Like a lightening bolt, my hands reached for my front pockets, I always carried my keys and those had a little multi-use tool that Falco had gotten me. When my soft s/c tips felt the cold metal of my keys my heart leapt, I could almost kiss the old man for this.

I wiggled myself closer to the door, my plan was to force the latch, so the door opened. The car was old, this could either go well because the latch was used and loose or incredibly wrong since rust was slowly taking over everything. I pulled the keychain slowly gripping everything making sure it didn't clink together, my breathing uneven as I pushed one of the buttons so a little nail file stuck out. Only reliant on tact, my fingers ran over the edge until they found a protuberance.

The material was a spongy plastic, my nails sunk in it and ripped bits of it out. I needed to find the latch and have enough space to force it open. So my work began, slowly scraping the plastic out of the bump, starting by the edges. I could see a smidge of the latch in the little space between the door and the bumper.

My fingers ached from forcing the tiny metal nail file over and over, my right arm trembled clearly disagreeing with its current position under my body so I could be as close as possible to the edge. Sharp pain visited my neck when I rolled it, trying to ease the stiffness.

I wouldn't quit. The coolness of steel in the place I had carved cheered me up, and I forced it once more, hearing the latch whine as my hands trembled with all the strength that I was able to gather. _Almost, almost there._ I hushed the bad thoughts away, even when they were incredibly pertinent like what would I do when I got out? Walk home? Where was I even?

I rolled, taking my weight off my arm and breathing deeply. I had to get out, the dusty air was driving me crazy. I counted back from three, readying myself for another try.

The latch whined once more, this time making the unlocking sound I so desperately wanted to hear. I contained a yelp when the door rose, suddenly blinded by brightness all I could do was seat and stretch my arms and back. I tapped my legs, my poor aching legs out and pushed myself closer to the edge, my feet hit the gravel.

Carefully passing more of my weight to my legs, they had been all crunched for a long time after all, I stood up. And now what? To my right a large forest began, to my left a small gravel road separated me from more trees and bushes.

I took a step closer to the road, ready to flip a coin and sprint for whatever direction. There were no signs, nothing telling me where I was. Before I could take another step, something poked my back.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" A curse left my lips and I just quit. No more. There was no way I'd get out of this alive, why even bother? Accepting it would hurt less.

"Nowhere. Do you pray to the sun, priest?" I squinted as I looked up.

"No. There are no gods to pray to." Whatever was poking my back disappeared and I was nudged to turn to the taxi.

"Can't say I disagree." I sighed, striding to the edge of the forest and then back.

"Are you ready for a road trip?" I straightened my back as my gaze fell on him, he seemed amused, his dark eyes glimmering in the sun.

"Why do I have to go? Who are you? And where are we going?" His strong arm lifted to close the trunk. It took a while as he leaned against it and contemplated his life before he answered.

"I'm curious about the song you're humming, I'm the Spider and we're going east." My eyebrow rose and I couldn't for the life of me tone down my sarcasm and incredulity.

" _The_ _Spider_? What are we doing? Playing code names? I want to be F/A 01 then." The spider snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, before pointing to the driver's side.

"You're driving, _F/A 01_."  
  



	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > F/A > Favourite Animal

"What if I don't want to?" I crossed my arms, unsure if what I was doing was smart in any way. He seemed like someone I could reason with...

"Rebelling against me will do you no good, so you should just behave _F/A 01_." His stare grew darker, just like the moment before he hit the back of my neck. This was what being the prey felt like.

My eyes fell on the worn-out black car, the top taxi tag was no longer there. I cringed, imagining Falco's loud complaints and whines. I had more stuff to worry about now, sarcastic remarks could get me in trouble...

"A taxi driver that doesn't like driving..." I jumped at the proximity of the dangerous man, scurrying back until I hit the car. _Why was I here? Why was I alive? What did this man want?_ Shaken, I took a deep breath, something in the back of my head screamed to snap back but this wasn't the time to be cocky and no good reply came to mind. "Let's have it this way, you won't survive to reach the destination. Do you wish to proceed, or would you rather die now?"

Dying now... Dying later... this was such a simple question, my eyes widened my lips parted, "I'd rather die later." After all, that was the choice we always took what else could I do? If I can delay it, I will. If I had to pick between being run over by a car or waiting for a safe time to cross the street, that was the obvious choice. We always delay death, we always push it for later with most choices on our sad lives.

Why would it be different now? If I was going to die before I got to the destination, that meant that as long as I managed to escape before that... I'd still avoid it. He chuckled, I tilted my head, why would he ask such a question?

"Well then, you're driving, _F/A 01._ Whether you like it or not, your fate was never on your hands to begin with." My eyes narrowed, no words left my lips, I shook my head and headed to the front of the vehicle. The metal burnt my hand when I pulled the handle, I sat on a blazing hot seat and felt a curse leave my lips. I had to force myself to close the door, I cursed the seven seas as I gazed at my long-sleeved white shirt, that is before I realized it was a blessing in disguise. I pushed the sleeves over my hands, touched the steering wheel carefully, it was too hot.

The front passenger's door opened, the Spider sat next to me, seemingly unbothered by the heat. His greyish eyes landed on my weak attempt at grabbing the wheel, he snickered before leaning back, his dark hair covering his eyes as he commanded. "Start the car."

I rolled my eyes, stepped on the clutch hard and twisted the key, the car whined, nearly dying before his sound became stable. I released the handbrake and stepped on the gas pedal, I held my tears in as my hands felt the pain of turning all the way, a sob escaped my lips when the car finally left the gravel and met the smooth worn-down road. He sighed before his calm voice met the stale air. "East is the other way."

"Can't I go home and pack first?" I whispered, feeling the dread of a long journey ahead.

"No." He leaned towards me, "There's no need for that."

"What if I left the oven on?" His pale hand caressed the handbrake. I had been splitting my attention between the road and him, the road didn't matter anymore, I stepped slowly on the brake. I glimpsed at the rear-view mirror before sighing, grabbing the scorching wheel and pulling it all the way to the right. The car swerved a little, the poor tires had seen too much road. We were heading in the right direction now, my grip loosened, clothed hands simply hovering over the wheel, adjusting it whenever there was the need to.

The straight road stretched ahead, running between two large seas of trees. Where was I going? Where was this destination I wouldn't arrive alive to? Was it close? If it wasn't what would I eat?

I peeked at the priest, he was staring out the window, his arm supporting his head, no emotion displaying on his face. He probably had a plan. Would he tell me? I assumed not.

"A spider that doesn't have 8 legs." I whispered, finally I had remembered a good comeback. I faced the road and a sign popped up, Fale. I had only been there once or twice. It was just a small town, nothing much happened there since all the fun was concentrated in Yorknew.

"Actually, I have 12." I glimpsed at him, his eyes were now on me, a weird smirk formed on his thin lips. I hummed, one more reason this man was crazy. Twelve-legged spiders, what a trip. "Stop at that gas station."

My eyebrow twitched, did he know I had no money to pay for gas? How would this go? "I don't have much money."

"Doesn't matter." He swung the door open just when I stopped the car by the fuel dispenser. "G'morning good sir. Do you perhaps sell maps?" The spider nonchalantly walked around the car, paused to knock on the glass of my door.

I rolled the window down, it wasn't anywhere near a fluid movement. A sigh left my lips, "Fill up the deposit, F/A~..." My eyes widened, but before I could argue with him he was already shaking hands with the elderly man.

"What a nice young couple." The old man seemed overjoyed, his wrinkly face scrunching further as he smiled and ushered the Spider inside. My hands rose to my temples, I rubbed them intensely as I left the car picked the fuel nozzle and filled up the fuel tank.

For a few moments, I wondered if I should go inside the little shop, that's when I saw the old man fall on the counter and my travel companion picking up some snacks like everything was normal.

I felt the handle and sat inside the car, maybe I saw it wrong... Why was I turning on the car in a hurry? I wouldn't know... I thought about stepping on the gas pedal when the passenger door swung open and the spider sunk into the old seat.

"Good timing, F/A 01. Though I assume you thought about escaping..." He snickered, "What are you waiting for? You're an accomplice now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait.


	6. Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > F/A - Favourite Animal

How could I be an accomplice if I was being forced to do all this? That didn't sit right with me, this man besides being dangerous was deranged. My feet sunk on the gas pedal, trying to at least keep myself alive. My stomach was starting to eat itself, my gaze fell on the many snack packets, I swallowed dryly. How long had it been since I had a decent meal? I was the best target to force into this, I had no strength left, my feeble mind was considering if my life was worth fighting for... Tired. Tired was the word... I was tired of living. 

Would it be too much asking for food? When would I sleep? Where would I sleep? Was he even going to let me sleep? Should I have taken death when it was offered to me? 

Shaking my head, I step on the clutch to change the gear, only when I heard loud metal scraping did I realize that in my daze I didn't push it hard enough. Cursing old cars under my breath I force my trembling leg to pressure the pedal all the way down and swiftly switch the gear. 

His calculating eyes fell on me, dark grey meeting e/c for the split of a second I panicked, my trembling hand grabbed the wheel. Fully aware that he noticed it, I took a deep breath, the warmth of the once dark leather wheel along with the faint smell of cigarettes calmed me down.

I was a mess, what good would it do hiding it? I could only wish to faint and drive off a cliff, though I was sure he'd have enough time and reflexes to jump out and remain unscathed.

"F/A 01 is feeling tired already?" His voice held nothing, no curiosity, no care nor disdain. It was blank, I wondered if he was covering up his feelings or if they were simply nonexistent. 

"I didn't have the best time before I got kidnapped and granted such an important company." A colourful map was being unfolded by his angular hands, a vein popping out as he stretched it to consider the route. He inspected the paper for quite a while, ignoring my answer. Maybe he didn't even listen to it, maybe his question was more of a filler than something I should've answered. How could I know? All I knew was that I was hungry, my legs were shaking in pain since I had to step hard on the pedals... Not like I could pay any attention to the man beside me, I had to focus my eyes on the road, trying to keep myself awake when everything screamed shut down. 

If I fainted and drove off, he wouldn't save me. I knew that much. 

"Why is that?" My gaze jumped off the rear-view mirror to him, mere seconds before I felt the car shift and straightened the wheel.

"What?" A junction neared, I could either go right or left, I slowed the car down, shifting gears in a rush before coming to a full stop. 

"Left." The road was empty, I didn't need to stop but somehow driving properly was the only thing I was doing that could abide the laws. I stepped on the accelerator, forcing the whiny car to speed up once again. "Why is it that you weren't having the best time", I caught his air quotation marks on the corner of my eye. 

"I didn't want to work on auction time, too much of a mess. My boss forced me to work even though he had previously agreed to give me the days off. I was on the streets when it started, the explosions, the screams, I dropped off a girl there and was still in the immense line to leave the auction site." He hummed, seemingly unamused at the story.

I just went on, it felt good to whine and since he wasn't particularly listening. He probably just wanted the silence to be broken, a bit of background noise...

"My roommate called scared, crying and begging for me to get to her." I squeezed the wheel tighter, the trees seemed to be fading, small buildings popped up on the horizon, foreshadowing a town. "She told me she was in bay route, that was what... two blocks away from the centre of it all. The auction house."

"So you didn't go." He completed, now more focused on the greyish buildings showing up. 

"I did go. I ran there, I stepped through corpses, I saw some mafia guards fighting the Phantom Troupe on some alleys, I actually got to the place unharmed." He scoffed, my eyebrow rose in annoyance, what did he want? For me to shut up? For me to continue? Was he even listening? He could be lost in his own thoughts...

"You're going to get into town, turn right on the main street and stop in front of a Motel." The spider started folding the map carefully. "So? You ran into danger for that roommate of yours, what was the view like?" I shuddered, parking the car near the pale yellow motel named _Rue_. Quite unusual name, the green neon lights flashed contrasting with the pale orange of the sky. 

"I'll keep that story for later, for whenever the silence needs to be filled..." His sudden interest had me frightened. He seemed to be excited to hear about the gruesome details, exactly what I wanted to forget. 

"Huuh... Just when you were getting entertaining..." He left car quickly, this time stopping and waiting for me to accompany him. Of course I'd have to leave the only familiar comfort I had. I rolled the window up, inspected how the insides looked before locking the car and checking if it was properly done. Better safe than sorry. 

I followed him inside, eyes trailing his large shoulders and confident back before analysing the place.

"Welcome to Rue, how can I help you?" A young woman cheered, her coily hair held the shades of fire, a beautiful red to match her lipstick. She was very beautiful, but before I could reply, the spider was already gripping my wrist and smiling as his sly voice echoed. 

"We'd like one room, travelling the country is quite tiring." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO PUT THEM IN ONE ROOM, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW THE WORLD OF FANFICTION WORKS DON'T@ ME.


End file.
